Le Paranoïaque germanophobe s'enrhume
by Luwcyle
Summary: TRADUCTION - Moz à attrapé un rhume et il pense qu'il va mourir. Traduction en français de "The paranoid germaphobe catch a cold" de Devoregirl.


_Titre original : The paranoid germaphobe catches a cold_

_Mots : 1339 _

_Un grand merci à Devoregirl qui m'a autorisé à la traduire et je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

**Le paranoïaque germanophobe s'enrhume.**

« Je suis en train de mourir »

« Arrête d'être si mélo-dramatique. »

« Je suis sérieux, Neal. Je vais mourir. »

« Pour la dernière fois, Moz. Non. Tu – ne – vas – pas – mourir. »

« Tu sous-estime la gravité de la situation, Neal ! »

« Et toi, tu sur-estime la gravité d'un rhume. » Neal soupira exaspéré en guidant le petit homme vers le lit et le poussa gentiment dessus.

Après avoir bordé dans son lit l'homme paranoïaque en train de maugréer, Neal rejoignit sa cuisine. Il enclencha le bouton, thermostat 3, en plaçant une casserole sur la cuisinière.

« Salut Neal ! Tu viens dîner ce soir, hein ? Tu peux me faire une faveur et apporter une bouteille de vin ? » La voix enthousiaste de El venait du téléphone.

« Hey, El. En fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai téléphoné. Je vais pas pouvoir faire ça ce soir. » Répondit Neal en tenant le téléphone entre son épaule et sa tête et en versant de la soupe dans le récipient en allumant le poêle, et en ajoutant une pincée de sel en mélangeant. Être multitâche était son point fort, après tout.

« Tu ne peux pas venir ? Tout va bien ? » Un brin de préoccupation dans la voix.

« Il ne vient pas ? Ce type fait tout pour pouvoir éviter de regarder un match avec moi ! Dis lui qu'il peut t'aider à faire la cuisine plutôt que de regarder un match avec moi, si c'est ce qu'il préfère. »

Neal sourit en entendant la voix de son partenaire dans le fond et sa femme étouffer un soupir d'ennuis.

« Tout va bien de mon coté. Moz à un rhume et il va rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. »

« Je vais mourir et personne ne s'en préoccupe ! » Cria Mozzie, agacé que personne ne le prenne au sérieux.

« Ho, c'est horrible. Pauvre Moz ! »

« Alors, une autre fois ? » Demanda-t-il, espéré, en hachant des gousses d'ails fraîches et les ajoutant à la soupe.

« Bien sur, tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide ? »

« Ça va, je vais juste essayer de convaincre Monsieur Paranoïaque qu'il n'est pas en train de mourir d'une hémorragie de la fièvre. » Plaisanta Neal en fusillant Mozzie du regard en prenant un air amusé.

« Bon alors, ça vous dérange si on vient ? J'ai bientôt finis de cuisiner et la pointe de fantaisie que j'ai ajouté est inutile sur Peter, j'ai besoin de ton avis pour ça. »

« Ça serait chouette si tu peux faire bouger Monsieur grincheux de devant sa télé. »

« Laisse moi faire. » Dit El confiante en raccrochant.

Neal sourit à lui-même en versant la soupe brûlante dans un bol et déposa celui-ci sur un plateau. Il porta le remède au fameux Mozzie, son ami qui considérait sa maladie comme un danger mortel et le lui posa sur les genoux.

« Mange, je peux te garantir que tu te sentira mieux. » Neal montra la soupe chaude d'un signe de tête.

Mozzie plongea la cuillère dans la soupe et l'approcha de sa bouche, il choqua Neal en la reniflant d'un air septique, à la manière d'un chien, qui lui rappelait Satchmo.

« C'est pas empoisonné, Moz. » Il essaya de s'empêcher de cacher son visage dans sa main désespéré.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui vient de la boîte non plus. Tu as rajouté un truc. »

« J'ai rajouté du sel, et quelques herbes, Mozzie. Ça fait ressortir le goût et la saveur. » Neal n'a pas put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant la paranoïa de son ami.

« Ho, tout va bien alors. »

Neal s'occupa en tapotant sur son téléphone et en alternant ses regards pour observer son ami qui mangeait sa soupe plutôt rapidement. Il lui fit un sourire satisfait. Il était capable de camoufler le goût fade de la soupe assez bien. Si c'était pas une réussite, il ne savais pas ce que c'était. Les cours de cuisine qu'il avait prit en France pendant toutes ces années valaient vraiment la peine. Peut être qu'il serait l'hôte d'un dîner, il connaissait parfaitement tout les vins qui allaient bien avec tout les sortes de plats. Un autre avantage de ces cours.

Un coup le tira de ses pensées et il alla voir à la porte.

« Si c'est June, dit lui à quel point je suis malade et qu'elle ne doit pas s'approcher de moi. Elle risquerait d'attraper tout ce que j'ai, et mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir une chose pareille. » Informa Mozzie au grand homme.

« Je suis touché de voir à quel point tu ne te soucis pas si je meure de ta maladie, Moz. » Dit Neal en secouant la tête d'exaspération alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Hey Neal. »

« Dis-moi que tu as des chaînes de sport sur ta télé. »

« Neal ! Tu as appelé le Fed ? »

« Moz, comment te sens-tu mon chou ? » Dit El, en commençant à s'agiter vers l'aîné des escrocs pour laisser Neal se débrouiller avec les tupperwares qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« Je vais mourir et personne ne s'en préoccupe. » Mozzie fit la moue, sa lèvre inférieure s'avança en regardant Neal d'un air de défi, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et Neal ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Moz, c'est juste un rhume, tout le monde en a un, un jour ou l'autre. Arrête de pleurnicher. » Dit Neal en gloussant en mettant la table.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprise. Tu pleurnichais comme une fillette à chaque fois que tu te faisais une petite coupure avec une feuille de papier. » Peter ajouta son grain de sel alors que Neal le foudroyait du regard.

« Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça Caffrey. Je me rappelle très bien de toute la scène et le raffut que tu nous as fait, quand tu t'étais coincé une petite écharde dans le pouce. » Ajouta Peter, ce qui fit rougir Neal d'embarras et rire les autres.

Ce fut au tour de Neal de faire la moue, ce qui fit rire les autre encore plus fort.

« Le repas est servit » Annonça l'escroc au yeux bleus.

« Arrête de bouder, gamin. »

« Je boude pas. » La lèvre inférieur de Neal s'avança encore une fois. Il se transforma instantanément d'un homme de 34 ans a un physique d'un petit enfant de 5 ans.

« Tu boudes. »

« Je boudes pas. »

« Si, tu boudes. »

« Je – ne – boude – pas »

« Je déteste prendre le partit du Fed, mon frère. Mais là oui, tu boudes. » Informa Mozzie utilement à l'homme renfrogné alors qu'il allait s'installer à table avec lui.

« Taisez-vous maintenant, cessez avec ça. Arrêtez de le déranger. » Ne put s'empêcher de couper El, d'un ton maternel alors que Neal lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bien, bien. Personne ne peut te contredire, chérie. » Sourit Peter en regardant sa femme assise sur sa chaise à table en s'arrêtant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son partenaire au passage.

Neal regarda ses cheveux en grommelant d'un faux air gêné. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement assit sur sa chaise, alors que la courbe de ses lèvres se relevaient vers le haut.

Neal sourit, heureux, en regardant autour de lui. Son meilleur ami était assit à coté de lui. Son partenaire de travail et aussi meilleur ami était assit en face de lui et la femme vers laquelle il se tournait pour avoir des conseils émotionnels se tenait en diagonal de lui. Un petit groupe de personne qui se donnait de l'amour et du respect mutuel, les uns envers les autres. Sa étrange, mais merveilleuse famille.

Fin


End file.
